


Passa tutto, amore mio

by larana



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Death-Fic, Hurt, M/M, spoiler - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larana/pseuds/larana
Summary: "Hai diciotto anni ed è la prima volta che ti vedo.Ti aggiri tra i miei invitati silenzioso e flessuoso come un'ombra, cercando di schivare spallate e sgomitate. Hai l'aria attenta e cauta di chi è pronto ad incoccare la freccia e i tuoi occhi non abbandonano mai la schiena del tuo Parabatai.Cammini piano, adatti i tuoi movimenti ai suoi e inizio ad imparare quanto devoto e protettivo tu possa essere; tutto, nel profilo contratto delle tue spalle e nella piega crucciata della tua bocca, indica che non esiterai un momento a frapporti tra Jace e il pericolo, non per il giuramento che vi marchia la pelle, ma per amore. Senza esserne consapevole, inizio a desiderare di essere l'oggetto di quello sguardo, il bersaglio della tua protezione, la figura intorno cui plasmare il tuo scudo.Senza esserne consapevole, inizio ad amarti."Alec e Magnus, dall'inizio alla fine.[SPOILER de "Le cronache dell'Accademia"]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Citazioni iniziali e finali tratte da "Wherever you will go", The Calling.

_And between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own?_

  
  
  
  
Ti ricorderò così, Alexander.  
Con i capelli tagliati male, i maglioni slabbrati e gli occhi più azzurri che abbia mai visto.  
  
  
Hai diciotto anni ed è la prima volta che ti vedo.  
Ti aggiri tra i miei invitati silenzioso e flessuoso come un'ombra, cercando di schivare spallate e sgomitate. Hai l'aria attenta e cauta di chi è pronto ad incoccare la freccia e i tuoi occhi non abbandonano mai la schiena del tuo Parabatai.  
Cammini piano, adatti i tuoi movimenti ai suoi e inizio ad imparare quanto devoto e protettivo tu possa essere; tutto, nel profilo contratto delle tue spalle e nella piega crucciata della tua bocca, indica che non esiterai un momento a frapporti tra Jace e il pericolo, non per il giuramento che vi marchia la pelle, ma per amore.  
Senza esserne consapevole, inizio a desiderare di essere l'oggetto di quello sguardo, il bersaglio della tua protezione, la figura intorno cui plasmare il tuo scudo.  
Senza esserne consapevole, inizio ad amarti.  
  
Hai sempre diciotto anni e sei solo una figura sgualcita in un letto sudato.  
La tua pelle è bianca, l'intrico di vene che vi soggiace non fa che rafforzare l'impressione che tu sia già morto. Non ti conosco, non so neppure il tuo nome, sei solo un figlio dell'Angelo che una volta è stato in casa mia e che ha attirato la mia attenzione, ma non voglio che tu muoia.  
Voglio pulirti il sangue, privarti del veleno.  
Voglio farti vivere.  
E voglio riuscirci perché in questa maniera mi dovrai la vita, e sarai così profondamente indebitato con me che non potrai mai ripagarmi, che non potrai mai voltarmi le spalle.  
Voglio che la tua vita continui così da intrecciarsi alla mia.  
Scintille azzurre mi scivolano dai palmi e ti colano addosso; goccia a goccia, inizi a guarire.  
  
Hai ancora diciotto anni e sei fermo sulla soglia di casa mia.  
Ancora non lo so, ma sarai sempre fermo sulla soglia di casa mia; avrai sempre un momento di esitazione prima di varcarla e accettare di restare solo con me, fianco a fianco, pelle a pelle, nella stessa stanza.  
Sei teso come la prima volta che ti ho visto, ma nei tuoi occhi leggo chiaro il terrore di chi si trova sul ciglio di un abisso.  
Non è la caduta che ti spaventa; è lo schianto.  
Sei giovane e temi quello che sei perché non riesci a comprenderlo, perché qualcuno, durante questa tua breve vita, ti ha già plasmato a sua immagine e somiglianza, qualcuno ti ha detto che non sei libero di essere come vuoi essere, ma che devi essere ciò che il mondo si aspetta tu sia – ciò che desideri non ha alcuna importanza.  
Ti immagino come una battaglia persa, ma poi tu parli, mi inviti ad uscire con te e scopro che sei un enigma. Mi intrighi, perché sei imprevedibile, ma mi irriti, perché mi sorprendi. È qualcosa con cui imparerò a fare i conti; sei un enigma che imparerò a risolvere.  
Sei un enigma che voglio risolvere.  
Voglio risolverti e inizio dalla tua bocca. Ti bacio, perché nessuno lo ha mai fatto e perché provo questo desiderio inspiegabile di essere il primo.  
Non so ancora che voglio anche essere l'ultimo.  
  
Hai diciannove anni e il tuo stilo mi sta incidendo la pelle.  
Hai attraversato la Sala degli Accordi con lo sguardo determinato di chi ha fatto un salto nel vuoto per sua stessa scelta e i tuoi occhi, lo giuro, non sono mai stati così azzurri. Sei un po' arrossito quando qualcuno ha iniziato a mormorare, ma il tuo passo non ha vacillato.  
Non credo di essere mai stato così orgoglioso di qualcosa in tutta la mia esistenza.  
Ti permetto di marchiarmi e non stacco lo sguardo da te; sento che, in qualche modo, è da me che prendi la forza che ti serve a tracciare la runa sul palmo della mia mano – brucia, ma il calore della tua pelle mi distrae e non provo dolore.  
E poi, di punto in bianco, lo stilo è nella tua tasca e le tue braccia intorno ai miei fianchi e la tua bocca sulla mia.  
Penso che non smetti mai di sorprendermi.  
Penso che, mentre ti spogli delle paure e delle incertezze e ti metti a nudo, non potrei amarti di più.  
  
Hai ancora diciannove anni e stiamo viaggiando per l'Europa.  
Voliamo di capitale in capitale e le nostre mani raramente sciolgono la presa. Detto da un immortale è piuttosto stupido, ma questi sono i giorni migliori che abbia mai vissuto e che mai potrò vivere.  
Esiti sempre un secondo prima di rispondere ai miei baci, perché abbiamo il sole sulla testa e decine di persone che ci sciamano intorno.  
E solo quando ti accerti che nessuno ci sta guardando, solo e soltanto allora modifichi l'angolo del nostro bacio e sfiori cautamente la mia lingua con la tua.  
Facciamo un sacco di fotografie, catturiamo i momenti più inaspettati. Un mezzo arcobaleno a Berlino. Una bambina che balla sotto la Torre Eiffel. Una tazza di caffé che ti appanna la vista, in un bar di Amsterdam. Londra riversa e scintillante ai piedi del London Eye. Un piccione particolarmente audace che ti strappa di mano il sacchetto di briciole, in Piazza Duomo a Milano.  
Ci baciamo.  
Mettiamo insieme più baci di quanti ne abbia mai dati in vita mia. Ti bacio nel mezzo di una via affollata, mi baci poco prima che una cameriera venga a prendere le nostre ordinazioni. Ti bacio mentre torniamo in albergo, mi baci mentre ti spogli, mentre mi spogli.  
Ti bacio mentre ci imbarchiamo, mi baci poco prima di allacciare la cintura.  
Le cose che ci preoccupano, adesso, mi sembrano incredibilmente lontane.  
  
Hai nuovamente diciannove anni e le tue paure iniziano ad infilarsi tra di noi.  
Legandoti a me, inizi ad intravedere l'impasse della nostra storia, il peso sgradevole della mia immortalità che resta tra noi come una cosa incastrata male, spigolosa.  
Le tue labbra sorridono di meno, le spalle si irrigidiscono ogni volta che ti tocco – ogni volta che ricordi che tu morirai e io andrò avanti.  
Non trovo le parole per dirti quanto questo ossessioni anche me. Non trovo il coraggio di dirti che, per te, e solo per te, Alexander, potrei rinunciare ad una vita eterna pur di vivere qualche anno insieme a te.  
Pur di morire insieme a te, proprio finché morte non ci separi – e riunisca.  
Ma poi c'è Camille alla porta, alla porta di questa casa che è anche un po' tua, che mi parla continuamente di te e sento il senso di tradimento bruciarmi nel fondo della gola e arricciare i bordi di quello che provo per te.  
C'è una pietra di Stregaluce tra di noi mentre metto fine alla nostra storia, perché sono furioso e non ragiono, e perché temo di poterti ferire, se mi resterai ancora accanto – e, nonostante tutto, non voglio farlo.  
Ti lascio con un bacio e un milione di pezzi del mio cuore sul pavimento lercio di questa vecchia stazione.  
  
Hai vent'anni da una settimana e rivederti mi fa male tanto quanto mi fa piacere.  
I tuoi occhi sono meno azzurri, le tue spalle più incassate, il tuo aspetto più trasandato. È come se fossi sospeso, come se avessi premuto il pulsante pause della tua vita e stessi aspettando che qualcuno venga a premere play.  
Stai aspettando che io venga a premere play.  
Ma tu devi capire che non posso ancora farlo, e che certe ferite sono più profonde di altre.  
Devi capire che quando la notte si fa lunga e il dolore insopportabile, tornare indietro è sempre un po' più difficile.  
Eppure, nonostante tutto, ti sto già baciando.  
  
Hai ancora vent'anni e stiamo venendo a patti con quello che ci è successo.  
Sei cresciuto, Alexander; sei ancora un cucciolo, ma inizi ad allontanarti dall'ombra protettiva della tua inconsapevolezza e incominci a guardare con occhio critico quello che sarà, quello che verrà.  
C'è maggiore consapevolezza nei tuoi movimenti, nelle tue parole e nei tuoi sguardi, adesso. A volte l'azzurro dei tuoi occhi s'incupisce e so che stai pensando a questa cosa incastrata tra di noi, so che ti domandi come faremo a recuperarla e buttarla via senza farci troppo male.  
E io ti dico che in qualche modo faremo, che l'amore basterà, che ce lo faremo bastare.  
Mi dici che mi ami e ti dico che non avevo dubbi. E allora ridi e la curva della tua bocca è così perfetta che sento l'esigenza di baciarla.  
Lentamente, ricominciamo a camminare fianco a fianco.  
  
Hai ventitre anni e sei inginocchiato sulla culla di quello che è appena diventato nostro figlio.  
C'è la luna oltre il rettangolo della finestra, inchiodata come un palloncino gonfio al suo pezzo di cielo, e ti bagna della sua luce, ti reclama, ti vuole per sé.  
Non sei mai stato così bello, Alexander, non sei mai stato così vulnerabile mentre stringi il bordo della culla e mi parli delle tue paure, delle tue insicurezze, dell'eventualità di non poter piacere a questo bambino che nessuno ha voluto, ma che noi possiamo, dobbiamo e vogliamo amare.  
Stringo le dita alle tue perché ho bisogno di un'ancora a cui sorreggermi, ho bisogno di mettere in prospettiva questa novità che mi sembra così grossa e spaventosa e meravigliosa.  
L'ipotesi di una famiglia con te che non sia solo e più una parentesi nelle mie fantasticherie.  
È qui, inginocchiato sul pavimento, con la luce della luna che ti illumina da capo a piedi, che mi chiedi di sposarti.  
È qui che ti dico che lo farò, ma solo quando una nuova Legge, più giusta e corretta, rivoluzionerà il nostro mondo e ci permetterà di sposarci senza che nessuno possa condannarci, senza che nessuno possa dirci che è stata tutta una farsa.  
"Cambiare la Legge potrebbe richiedere un bel po' di tempo," mi fai notare.  
E noi aspetteremo, Alexander, perché la nostra storia non finirà senza la sua coronazione; non è questo che il destino ha in serbo per noi.  
  
Hai venticinque anni e hai Max tra le braccia. Geme, si lamenta, non trova requie. Lo culli, cammini su e giù per il nostro appartamento; mormori parole silenziose sul suo collo, lasci baci tra i suoi capelli.  
Ti guardo dal mio angolo buio, nascosto dallo stipite della porta e sarò pure antico, sarò pure saggio, ma mi commuove vederti così, pieno d'amore verso un bambino che non solo non ha alcun legame di sangue con te, ma che non è neppure della tua stessa razza.  
Ma lo ami come fosse tuo. Lo proteggi come non hai potuto fare con il bambino da cui ha preso il nome.  
Gli hai insegnato a camminare e a chiamarti papà e ogni domenica non manchi mai di portarlo al parco e comprargli il gelato – e che sia al cioccolato, mi raccomando.  
Lo ami come se fosse tuo perché è tuo, e perché il sangue è veramente acqua – scorre via, non permane, non lega.  
Penso di non aver mai visto qualcosa di così bello.  
  
Hai ventotto anni e l'inchiostro dei tuoi capelli inizia a sbiadire, come una penna scarica.  
Fili grigi iniziano a brillare sulle tempie, sulla nuca. Ti prendo in giro, mi diverto a tirarli via, quei capelli, e non ti dico che è perché non voglio ricordare che stai invecchiando, che il nostro tempo insieme si sta esaurendo, goccia a goccia.  
Intorno ai tuoi occhi ci sono rughe che prima non c'erano e l'espressione sul tuo viso è cambiata – più responsabile, più matura, inevitabilmente adulta. Le cicatrici sul tuo corpo sono aumentate esponenzialmente e sono solo baci in più che la tua pelle accoglie quando è notte e Max dorme da un pezzo.  
Un giorno ti dico che ci conosciamo da dieci anni. Qualcosa passa nei tuoi occhi, ma è un'ombra svelta che sta già scivolando via; stai già sorridendo. Fai una battuta su tutto il tempo in cui mi hai sopportato, ma poi mi baci e mi dici che mi hai amato da quella sera stessa, a casa mia, nel mezzo di quella festa piena di Nascosti.  
Ti dico di non copiarmi le frasi romantiche e tu ridi – e questo, lo giuro, non è cambiato di una virgola.  
  
Hai trent'anni e sei vestito di oro.  
L'Istituto trattene il fiato mentre ti porgo il polso e continuo a guardarti negli occhi quando la punta dello stilo mi scava nella pelle. Brucia, ma è un dolore che sopporterei anche amplificato cento, mille, tre milioni di volte pur di continuare a vedere quell'espressione sul tuo viso, quel mezzo sorriso sulla tua bocca che straripa di cose non dette, eppure così chiare.  
La luce del sole ti colpisce dritto in faccia e i tuoi occhi, oh, Alexander, i tuoi occhi sono sopra tutte le meraviglie di questo e di tutti gli altri mondi.  
Più tardi, a notte fonda, quando mi permetti di entrare dentro di te, prendo la mia decisione.  
Capisco ora che non voglio vivere, domani, in un mondo in cui tu non ci sarai più.  
  
È il giorno del tuo trentaduesimo compleanno e non riesco a trovarti.  
Ho sulle labbra lo spettro del tuo sorriso e nelle orecchie il tuo sussurro che mi dice di dormire, che è presto, ma che c'è stata un'emergenza in periferia. Non so ancora che odierò, con ogni fibra della mia volontà, questo momento in cui annuisco e ti lascio andare.  
Perché, vedi, Alexander, il problema del tempo è che quando lo perdi non lo puoi recuperare. E quando ne hai abbastanza per un'infinità, ogni momento in cui ci ripensi è un dolore costante e accecante alle costole, dove batte il cuore.  
Non posso saperlo. Non lo so mentre preparo la colazione per Max, non lo so mentre lentamente si fa ora di pranzo e tu non torni e io non mi preoccupo – sei con Jace e se sei con lui allora va tutto bene.  
Ma poi l'orologio punta alle tre del pomeriggio e sento che ho le spalle contratte, mi sorprendo a battere il perimetro della nostra camera da letto e c'è questo brivido sul collo che va e viene, va e viene.  
Non mi dà tregua.  
Il sole sta già calando quando le chiamate senza risposta si accumulano, quando il tuo cellulare squilla a vuoto e non ho mai desiderato così tanto sentire la tua voce.  
Infine, cedo.  
Mi sfilo la fede, la tengo nel palmo della mano e cerco di localizzarti. Siamo così legati, amore mio, che so dove sei nell'attimo esatto in cui chiudo gli occhi.  
Esito un secondo prima di riaprirli, attratto dal tuo sorriso che emerge dalla memoria.  
Inizia a piovere e quando arrivo in questo enorme spiazzo grigio e smorto la pioggia mi cola negli occhi, mi infradicia sino alle ossa e tutto sprofonda in una foschia che mi confonde.  
Sento il cuore battere forte. Non ha mai battuto così forte e provo un dolore mai conosciuto prima.  
C'è qualcosa disteso, davanti a me.  
In tutto quel grigio, trovo un lampo dorato e annacquato dei capelli di Jace. A questo punto, inizio a dissociarmi da me stesso, inizio a non ricordare i miei movimenti, perché sono qui, inginocchiato accanto a lui che è riverso in una pozzanghera schizzata di un rosso stinto.  
La ferita è superficiale, il suo cuore batte. Vivrà.  
Di colpo, urlo il tuo nome. Lo urlo, lo spingo oltre la cortina di pioggia, così che il suono della mia voce possa raggiungerti. Mi muovo come un ubriaco, penso come un ubriaco.  
E poi il mio cuore si ferma.  
Lo sento immobilizzarsi, lo sento mancare un paio di battiti.  
Perché mi stai fissando. Perché sei immobile.  
Perché so che stai morendo e che stavolta non ci sarà alcuna magia che potrà tenerti legato a questo mondo.  
La pioggia ti colpisce, ti cola addosso.  
Ti cado accanto, quasi addosso, e non c'è niente che possa fare.  
Non c'è niente che possa fare.  
Nulla che non sia tenere la tua testa nella curva del mio gomito – diecimila ricordi di diecimila volte in cui ti ho visto addormentarti in questa maniera mi esplodono come fiammelle nella testa – e premere la mano libera sulla ferita che ti squarcia la carne, che ti sta portando via da me.  
"Non voglio morire," continui a dirmi e la tua mano si chiude sulla mia, con una forza tale che per un attimo m'illudo d'aver frainteso, che starai bene e che resterai con me per tutto il tempo che ci resta.  
Per un attimo mi illudo che non è questo che il destino ha in serbo per noi.  
"Magnus," mi chiami. E io ti bacio, non ragiono, eppur ti dico di stare tranquillo.  
Passa tutto, amore mio, passa tutto.  
"Sì," concordi ed è un suono leggerissimo. "Sì, passa tutto, Magnus."  
La pioggia si porta via quel sussurro e il silenzio nel tuo petto è insopportabile. La tua mano si allenta, cade in una pozza, schizza un po' acqua e resta ferma.  
Da qualche parte, smetto di pensare, smetto di sentire, smetto di essere, smetto di esistere.  
Smetto tutto.  
  
Ti ricorderò così, Alexander.  
Con le tue paure, i tuoi dubbi, le tue frasi smozzicate, la tua voce sempre bassa ed esitante.  
Con le tue magliette nere che lasciavi puntualmente sullo schienale del divano, ché tanto ci avrei pensato io, con uno schiocco di dita, a rimetterle al loro posto, lavate, profumate e ben piegate.  
Con il dentifricio che puntualmente sporca un angolo del lavandino e che quando te lo facevo notare, tu lo raccoglievi sulla punta di un dito e me lo spalmavi sulla guancia.  
Con la tua fretta, i tuoi movimenti sciolti, il tuo passo felpato.  
Ti ricorderò così, Alexander.  
Con i capelli tagliati male, i maglioni slabbrati e gli occhi più azzurri che abbia mai visto.

  
_If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go_


End file.
